Family luck
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Optimus has set up a family after the war was over, peace prevails on cybertro's planet. And Optimus is spending a nice family life.
1. family

Optimus Prime and Elita one had married, they also had an adorable baby Smokescreen.

One evening Optimus and Elita One, went to the opera, and Ultra Magnus was the babysitter.

"Is it OK for you?"Optimus asked and looked at Ultra Magnus worried, as this was the first time he was a babysitter.

"Oh, no problem here," Ultra Magnus said and hugged Smokescreen.

"He knows me so well we're doing," he assured.

"And we trust you," Elita said with a smile.

"It's best to leave, or we'll be late," Optimus said.

"Have a nice evening," Ultra Magnus said and smiled kindly.

Smokescreen began to cry when his parents left.

"Do not worry sweetheart, father and mother will soon be home," Elita said and smiled at her son. And so Optimus and Elita went to the opera.

Two hours later, the show was over, and Optimus and Elita went home.

"A wonderful presentation, so romantic, and the songs, so lovely." Elita said happily.

"Nice that you liked it, hope all is well at home," said Optimus. He hopes that everything would be okay at home.

"I also hope so, but it was so wonderful to be with you," Elita said happily. It was a time when they were last together.

"Likewise, my own love." Optimus said and kissed Elita.

when they arrived home, Ultra Magnus came against them, the house was quiet.

"Is he sleeping?" Elita whispered.

"Yes, and no problem," Ultra Magnus said with a smile.

"Thanks a friend, you can go home." Optimus said.

"Okay, and good night." Ultra Magnus said and went home.

Elita one sneak silently into the Smokescreen room, the boy sleeps nicely in the cradle.

Elita kissed her son,

"Sleep well my dear," Elita kuisaksi.

"He is so cute and so small" Optimus whispered, he had also come to watch his son.

"Yes, he is growing a good boy," Elita said.

then quietly they went to sleep. And they slept until Smokescreen woke up in the morning and started crying.

Optimus and Elita woke up right away.

"Good morning, dear, I'm going to feed the Smokescreen," Elita said.

"Okay, and I will bring you a warm energon." Optimus said and smiled behind the mask.

Optimus was so happy when he had such a wonderful family.

After breakfast, Optimus and Elita, took Smokescreen park.

end.


	2. an extra story

Optimus had a busy day. He had at least three Council meetings, that deal with economic issues. In addition, Optimus had to deal with a few other important things.

Later Optimus got home, Elita one was at home doing energon food, and a little Smokescreen play on the floor with her toys.

"I'm home!" Optimus shouted when he came in.

"Hi dear," Elita said and went to kiss her husband.

"Iiii! Iiii!" Smokescreen yelled when he heard the voice of Optimus, and crawl to his father.

"Good boy, come to his father," Optimus said proudly to his son.

Optimus hugged his son, and Elita smiled.

"Smokescreen has been a really nice boy today, Is not that a little one?" Elita said and kissed the Smokescreen cheek.

Smokescreen laughed happily.

"Well, either we eat? I'm hungry," Optimus asked Elita.

"Point, 15 minutes and so the food is ready." Elita said with a smile.

2 hours later, the food was eaten, and Smokescreen was sleeping. Optimus and Elita watched the news on television.

"Optimus, because you are going to take me and your son to the Earth? Elita asked.

"I thought next week," Optimus replied.

"Wonderful, I want to meet people, and see how beautiful the globe is," Elita said happily.

"I am sure that you will enjoy there, and so also our son," Optimus said.

"YYYÄÄÄ!" Smokescreen shouted,

"boy woke up, who's the turn?" Optimus asked.

"My." Elita said, and went to her son creates.

"Do not worry about gold, mom comes," Elita said.

Optimus smiled, was wonderful when he had a family.

 **comments thanks.**


	3. Good boy

Optimus and Elita one, as well as their little Smokescreen were at home, spending family time.

Smokescreen was such a big boy, that he had already learned to walk. Optimus and Elita watched with pride for his son.

"Good Smokescreen, oh how wonderful boy." Elita said. Smokescreen laughed and sat down.

"Come up to my father,"Optimus attracted. Smokescreen rose up, and slowly he walked, Optimus took his son on his lap.

"Daddy!" Smokescreen said and laughed.

"Did you hear my darling?" Optimus said elated.

"Yes, he said dad, the first word of our son. " Elita said very happy.

"Good boy! Now the dad is happy." Optimus said and hugged his son.

"Dad! mom!" Smokescreen said.

"Oh, you are golden, you said the mother." Elita said, and gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

"How brisk and intelligent boy," Optimus boasted.

"He comes to his father," Elita said and smiled.

end


	4. News

Has been fun to write this story. what do you think? has the story been good? do you want more?


	5. Merry Christmas!

Optimus and Elita, as well as their son Hot Rod, visited the country, the city, celebrate Christmas, the streets are full of colorful lights, and people have the Christmas spirit. They laugh, and are happy when it is Christmas, and snow is raining.

Optimus and Elita, watching and smiling.

"Yes people are funny, and so sweet," Elita said with a smile.

"Yeah, they're small, but courageous, and nice, especially kids. "Optimus said, and kissed Hot Rod, who was in his lap.

"This Christmas, so wonderful time, and so beautiful." Elita sighed happily.

"But also cold." she added.

"True, and snow is raining all the time, best to go to the base," Optimus said seriously.

"The snow!" Hot Rod said.

"Oh! My dear did you hear?" Elita said cheerfully.

"Yes, our son, is growing all the time." Optimus answered proudly.

And so Elita and Optimus, and Hot Rod, came back to the Autobot base.

Ratchet came to greet them and offered hot oil.

"And for you Hot Rod, Energo's candy," Ratchet said and offered a candy.

"The snow!" Hod Ros said cheerfully, and everyone laughed.

"A sweet little boy," Ratchet said with a smile, which was rare.

"I know." Optimus and Elita said proudly.

 **Merry Christmas!**


	6. hug and playground

Smokescreen has grown a lot and learned a lot.

He can walk and run, and he knows a lot of words. Like: Mom, Dad, snow, cat, hug, and a kiss.

Smokescreen is a very wild little bot, even now he was playing hide and seek with Optimus.

Smokescreen was hiding behind the sofa, and Optimus look for her.

"Smokescreen, where are youuu? come out where you are, " Optimus said cheerfully to his son.

Smokescreen laughed, and started running around the room.

"Haa! that's where you're a young man," Optimus said with a smile behind the mask.

Smokescreen laughed again and ran to Optimus.

"Daddy! Hug!" Smokescreen said, and waving his hands.

Optimus took his son in his arms, and hugged.

That's so sweet" Elita said when she came from the kitchen.

"Mommy a kiss!" Smokescreen said.

Elita smiled and gave his son a kiss on the cheek, so Elita gave the kiss Optimus also.

"NO!" Smokescreen said angrily.

"What? Does Mom not give a kiss to the Father?" Elita asked, part amused, part of the wonder.

"No!" Smokescreen said, and Optimus and Elita one, laughed.

"I guess your dad can't hug Mom?"Optimus asked, and looked at his son.

"No!" Smokescreen said and pressed his head against Optimus.

And again Optimus and Elita laughed.

"He knows what he wants," Elita said.

"yeah, dad's big boy,"

"Yeah" Smokescreen whispered, and again Optimus and Elita laughed, Smokescreen was so cute, and so smart.

 **The next day.**

Optimus opened a new playground. Now that there was no war, now was a good time to renew the city.

A new playground offering a wide range of activities, for all ages.

Elita and Smokescreen were involved in the opening ceremony.

Opening, full success, and little Smokescreen had fun.

Just as Optimus and his family were leaving, Skywarp arrived.

Skywarp was one of the former Decepticons, who now live a peaceful life with Autobots.

"Skywarp, fun to see you," Optimus said kindly.

"G-good day O-o-optimus Prime, I just came to greet y-you." Skywarp said timidly, he is a bit timid, and fearful. Optimus knew it very well and was therefore very polite to him.

"Well that's nice, anyway. Do you remember my wife Elita one? And my son Smokescreen." Optimus asked.

"y-yes sir, fun to meet Elita One," Skywarp said and smiled nervously.

"Thank you, you are kind," Elita said with a smile, then asked Smokescreen to say hello.

Smokescreen looked at Skywarp.

"Hey, little one," Skywarp said.

At the same time, Smokescreen began to cry, and Skywarp was scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Skywarp said in distress.

Elita began to calm her son.

"Mother's own gold, no worries, everything is fine." she said.

"I'm t-terribly sorry," Skywarp said embarrassed.

"No problem, our little son is just a little shy about strangers." Optimus said.

"Really? Oh well, I will go now... Goodbye,"Skywarp said and left.

"See you again," Optimus said, he understood, Skywarp needs only understanding and encouragement.

"Best to go home, Smokescreen is tired," Elita said and tried to calm her crying son.

"Let's go dear," Optimus agreed, and they went home.


	7. kindergarten

Today Smokescreen goes to kindergarten, he is already a big bot. Optimus and Elita one are excited and frightened. Feeling so exciting when their little one goes to kindergarten.

When they get there, Smokescreen is excited about the new playground, but he notices that his father and mother leave and leave him here.

"Mom," he whispers, and starts to cry.

But then someone to take him on his lap, it is Skywarp, he is working in kindergarten.

"Hey little one, don't cry, everything is fine." Skywarp said and smiled.

Smokescreen looks at Skywarp, he remembers him, and smiles.

"Do you want to hear the fairy tale?" Skywarp ask.

"I want," Smokescreen answers.

"Good," Skywarp said cheerfully, and so they went to read something.

Later in the afternoon, Optimus and Elita one, returning from work, get their son.

They were delighted to see Skywarp and smokescreen being friends.

Little Smokescreen was glad when Father and mother came to pick him up.

"Hey dear, has it been fun?" Elita asked when she hugged her son.

"Yeah!" Smokescreen said and smiled at a new friend.

"Everything has gone well?" Optimus asked Skywarp.

"Yes, your son is a brave boy, and everything went well." Skywarp replied.

"Good, and thank you. "Optimus said, and so Optimus and Elita, and their sons went home.

"Where's Skywarp?" asked Smokescreen at home.

"He went home, but tomorrow you will see him again." Elita said.

"Is Skywarp a nice guy?" Optimus asked his son.

"Yeah! Nice guy!" Smokescreen said, and Optimus and Elita smiled.

End.

 **I end up with this story, thank you for following this.**


End file.
